


美好的远行

by soleilcalm



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Chance Meetings, Chips-Freeform, Did I mention angst, Episode: s10e12 Fall of the Doctor, F/F, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e12 Fall of the Doctor, Travelling the Universe, also angst, and f/f goodness, exploring the universe, there's a lot of monologuing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilcalm/pseuds/soleilcalm
Summary: 比尔吃着薯条，在外星空间站内结识了另一位宇宙旅行者，此处离家无数光年，距地球千万里。





	美好的远行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Travels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410014) by [helo572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572). 



毫无疑问，比尔有必要再向希瑟展示一番厚切薯条的魅力。得和故乡味一模一样，面糊炸得酥脆，可口的调味料足以使最强劲的味蕾罢工。

要从浩瀚的宇宙中寻求这样一个去处实非易事。待她们抵达一个唤作西部商场的空间站稍作休息，比尔才找到渴求之物。许多个精心封存于希瑟掌心的纪元似乎已经过去，这其中她们为彼此揭示宇宙的神奇，接连不断，不作停歇，永无止境。

通过希瑟的双眼，世界看上去那么不同。作为领航员，她见的……太多了，人类的思维无法完全理解。恒星的诞生，行星的消逝，存在之痛和属于真实的可怖寂静。Doctor让这一切富于浪漫色彩，仿佛一场冒险，但比尔通过她们交握的双手感到希瑟的悲伤作痛。安抚她想必是个恰当之举，更何况从水坑边那个永远改变了她的触碰开始，比尔就该这么做了。

“那会疼吗？”

 一处彩虹色的星云之上，她终于开口问她，眼中闪烁着比新生恒星还要明亮的使命感。希瑟露出忧伤的笑容，似乎一直在等着比尔发问。

“什么会疼？”那可不是希瑟的声音——事实上，这儿甚至不是那团星云，她们也没有手拉手。有个女人，一个店面柜台后方的女人，正冲她眨眼睛，好像比尔长了第二个头似的。

“哦。”她困窘地打着结巴。迷失于此刻。她紧盯着薯条，它们整齐地落座于女人的柜台。她本来要为希瑟取她许诺过的薯条。“抱歉。我太沉迷于薯条了，我在想——呃，假如……你知道。那会很疼。兴许有个源自土豆的种族。也许我们在吃他们。而这……嗯……”女人如今的盯视更倾向于说明，比尔是她的老友之一，尽管她正讲述一个全新的故事，“会疼。”

“假如有个土豆族。”她说，这时比尔才发觉她是人类。或者，好吧， _看起来_ 像人类。同希瑟一路旅行以来比尔遇见的最熟悉的面孔。肤色白皙，棕色头发自脑后梳成松散的马尾，鼻子小而翘，一副雪白的牙齿正冲她微笑。若在另一生境，她会成为多么可爱的女友啊，回盯过去的时候，比尔不禁如是深思。“我还没碰上呢。”

“我也一样。当然啦。这就是……这就是为什么我问会不会疼。你知道的。有些真正的问题。总得问出口。”

现在女人咯咯笑起来，显露酒窝，面容熠熠。比尔不得不轻笑一声以补足这个场景。“如果你确实找到了这颗神秘的行星，记得给我发个坐标，好吗？我们挺想结识这个土豆族的。”

“我们？”

店面相对比较空旷。倒还有些人影，不过本站没哪个外星人了解人类厚切薯条的美味。剩下的就是店主，柜台前的比尔，以及从某张桌子上挑选杂志的希瑟。 那些并非顾客的流浪者交织往来于座椅，置身这一广大，广大至极的宇宙空间站却仍活在自己的世界里。

“噢，对。我和Ashildr，我们一起经营这个小店。”女人解释的同时挥挥手。

她用名而非姓交流。这很好。交朋友可是生活的点睛之笔。“那多棒，”比尔呼吸一次，“而且你们一直维持着它的周转。你知道，呃，地球食物？对吧？跟那些外星人做这笔生意可不容易。”

对方报以一个困惑的眼神，接着再次露出那种精灵古怪的凝视，似乎比尔是个被错置几纪元而如今总算归位的造物。很快那女人就挤挤眼睛，恢复了先前的状态。“我有种特别的感动。这有点不太可能。”越过柜台，女人向比尔伸出手。“我是克拉拉。” 

“比尔。”

她们握手。比尔出奇地为此而感到意足。

“很高兴见到你，比尔。”克拉拉说。她的目光开始游荡，贴紧她的新朋友环绕，由此落到希瑟身上。“也很高兴见到你的……旅伴？她和你一起过来，对不对？我也很乐意向她打个招呼。”

“我的……女朋友。事实上。”比尔也转过身以获取希瑟的关注，当她留意到这边，比尔便招呼她过来。她似乎有些害羞，合上手臂下方的杂志，漫步至克拉拉的柜台。“希瑟，见见克拉拉。”她们手指相缠后比尔即刻介绍道，“克拉拉，见见希瑟。”

“我的荣幸。”克拉拉也朝希瑟伸出手掌，她看了一眼比尔，随后接受邀请，同对方握手。

“也是我的荣幸。”希瑟回应道。

紧接着克拉拉的姿态有所改变，她拾回店主的做派，俯视她那在几人当间冒热气的宝贵薯条。“你们都为薯条而来，显而易见，我不想耽误你们太久。我挺擅长这个的，要是你们还没发现。”

比尔短促地笑了一下。“别担心，伙计，我也是。如果你不够小心我能把你的耳朵给说掉。”

克拉拉再次咯咯笑起来的时候缩缩鼻子。比尔感到希瑟挨得更近了些，就捏捏她的手以担保。 _只是朋友而已_ **。** 布满外星人的星系中一张人类的脸。克拉拉……实际上大概在思考同一件事，因为她再次向前倾身，显然正考虑着措辞。“我……其实想问个问题。我们没有很多……嗯……人类客人。你们是我在这个空间站所见的第一批。”

“我并非人类。”希瑟听上去几乎被冒犯到了，“比尔也不是。”

克拉拉的面容黯淡了几分。“哦，我以为——” 

“我来说句话吧，”比尔打断了她，递给女友一个带歉意的眼神，“严格地讲，我 _是_ 人类。我来自地球。货真价实。希瑟也一样。我们只是……在旅行。就目前而言。当然，这不算很‘人类’的行为。”

“啊，明白了。”克拉拉上下打量了她们一圈，很明显正尝试理解这番话的含义，“我就是好奇，没别的。见到一张熟悉的面目让我高兴。”那种凝视又出现了，仿佛克拉拉从时间开始流淌以前就认识她，而她们正一边品味茶和司康饼一边聊各自的近况，准备一场崭新的冒险。

希瑟盯回去，头部略微向一侧抬起。“的确挺让人高兴。”比尔认同道，她又捏紧女友的手，再次传达一个慰藉。一个承诺。这不过是一场谈话，她不过是在群星之间稍感释然，为她仍未失去自我。“我曾 _确凿无疑_ 地认为再也看不见这么赞的薯条，除非回到家乡。”

“而确凿无疑地，那正是我们相遇在此的原因，比尔。”骤然间，克拉拉倍感自豪，这股骄傲劲儿令她使劲摆动头部，看向后面的房间，鼎鼎有名的Ashildr就藏在那儿。“要不要也见见厨师？我想她和你有点像，特别‘人类’，旅行的风格却又酷炫得不行。”她又挤挤眼睛，熟练地从柜台边滑走去寻她的朋友。 

希瑟趁交流的间歇迅速地恳请比尔，二人的手掌便握在一起。“我只是瞎聊天，亲爱的。不过是庆幸于见到另一张人类面孔，仅此而已。”

“我知道。”希瑟以微笑作答，她真的笑了，还轻轻拧了一把二人交握的手。比尔明白，她的话没说完，所以才来回踮起脚趾又将脸颊如眼前这般歪向一旁。每当她们降临于一颗新的行星，她就这么做，如今比尔仍可以嗅到那些花，并为天空的绝美色彩而仰头大笑——这时的希瑟想通过自己的双眼诠释宇宙之神奇。

“告诉我发生了什么。”她温柔地请求，心中有数，毕竟无论地球薯条有多么奇妙，也难以企及从那双柔唇中淌出的一个绮丽、动听的解释。

自然，希瑟很犹豫，等比尔侧过脸颊与她对视才迎上比尔的目光。“你应当知道……”她缓缓开口，“你的新朋友，克拉拉，她以与你相同的方式被星星触碰过。”

这短小的解释重击向比尔片刻，她不得不为了阐明所想而靠得更近些。“等等，你想说什么？她是个旅行者，对吧？肯定是这样，如果她是人类，又在离家这么远的地方开薯条店。”

“不怎么像人类。”希瑟回答，针对比尔先前的一番自我诠释以及克拉拉的情况。她一直都怪神秘的，然而弄清她在寂静与呼吸之间想要传达的意思正使比尔着魔地爱着她。她又为何爱宇宙呢：未知之事，究竟有多少事物尚未被理解。但没时间再解释了，因为克拉拉又跑又跳地回来，还攥着一只手。Ashildr随她来到柜台，比她的朋友矮上一掌，身高却也足够让她在一盘香喷喷、热乎乎的薯条之上给比尔和希瑟世上 _最大_ 的咧嘴笑。

“这位就是Ashildr。”克拉拉引见几人，用微小的手部动作示意，好像她的朋友是件被赞颂的珍宝。比尔回以温暖一笑作为致意。“Ashildr，比尔和希瑟。严格地讲都是人类，至少我被这么告知。同时也是薯条发烧友。”

“我们当然要好好欢迎薯条发烧友，”Ashildr附和道，笑容依旧。“除非克拉拉并没呈上上述薯条来 **招待** 你们，多可惜，因为她 _还在_ 聊天。傻女人。但你没法不爱她。还有，多精彩的介绍：严格地讲是人类。这该怎么解读？”

比尔的舌头真打结了，那顺畅流出的一串词语也好，傲慢的做派也好，都令她无比怀想Doctor。唯一缺失的是那头蓬松的白发。否则Ashildr真有可能是他本尊。或者，也许比尔希求得太多了。 

希瑟代她回答，抬起一条眉毛。“你想怎么解读就怎么解读呀。”

克拉拉假笑了一下。她的伴儿也这么做。“我们为什么不一边吃薯条一边说清楚呢。”Ashildr提议，语气如丝绸般顺滑。

后来，她们坐定，位于外星空间站正中的自助餐厅，离家千万里。比尔握着希瑟的手。克拉拉握着Ashildr的手。薯条仍在她们之间散发热气，旁边有个盛酱汁的白碗，Ashildr负责咬下第一口并侧视她的……女友？这很难辨明。

这对女人是比尔试图破解、施加意涵的谜题，她明白克拉拉及Ashildr也想对她们做同样的事。好在倒是真有所发现，几人都喜欢同一种类的薯条：她们的薯条店真是无与伦比，比尔差点就确信她身处故土， _他们_ 的自助餐厅，而Doctor和纳尔多正在桌对面你一句我一句地争执。

天啊，她已经想念他了。然而她手中希瑟坚定的手掌是平息胸中剧痛的锚，它知道她做出了正确的选择，他得以拥有他取得的牺牲。但她还是希望，纵使时过境迁——

“他开心吗？”

克拉拉的话打破死寂，再次将比尔飘到天上的思绪扯回原地。她感到希瑟的手在她手中变得僵硬，Ashildr也停下来，止住呼吸。等待。克拉拉的眼神攻势如此猛烈，比尔担心她的眼球可能会弹出眼眶。

“我……什么？”她首先要缕清思路，不然大脑没法跟上——她们方才迈出的一大步——从品味美味的地球薯条到……“你的意思是……？”

“你和他一起旅行，难道不是吗。”这并非一个问题，比尔心知肚明，因为那种凝视又回来了。上帝啊，克拉拉也想念他，和比尔一样深深地想念着。

而此时她却于此地，宇宙一隅，到离地球那么远的地方开薯条店，贩售那么经典的地球食物。薯条给予的宽慰和严寒中所获的肉汁恐怕会让比尔永生不忘。克拉拉对这一切的想念足以让她在跨越亿万光年的异乡烹饪它们。兴许，她心怀隐隐的期望，总有一天他会路过她的小店，辨出家乡土产的气味，追着香气一路晃荡进来问个明白。或者，兴许，背后的原因是克拉拉的乡愁：也许她不能回家，也许她被困于此。抑或，Doctor把她遗留在此处。忘记了她。显然 **那个** 猜测不是共享的，因为克拉拉仍在盯视比尔，好像两人正围着温热的火焰，手头什么也没有，就聊啊聊，她们的探险经历填满了空气。

“是的。”

克拉拉有如从桌边泄气一般，肩膀下垂，一次漫长、紧张的吐息脱离她的双唇。比尔想为此道歉，觉得她似乎证实了女人最可怕的噩梦，即Doctor有了新生活，离开了她—— 

 “那么——他快乐吗？”克拉拉再次发问，她仍陷在椅子中，但那股强烈的决意仍自她的棕色双眼后方燃烧。比尔便迎难而上，坐得更直了些，回忆起Doctor。

塔迪斯，浸浴于荣光，宇宙之间，横冲直撞，银色铺身，光彩熠熠。尽管她有一位暴脾气的飞行员，可上帝啊她却如此卓绝、冷静、优雅，一如任何宇宙飞船该成为的样子。哎呀，航游于真空中却只有Doctor助她漂浮定然是件可怕的事。 

时间，在时间领主背后耀眼地燃烧，仿佛他动一动手指，说几个字就能摆布它。它是橙与黄，接着是粉与紫，再来是绿与蓝——一座虹桥，由色彩、人们自己、被选择存在于今夕和他处的时刻搭建而成。意义重大，美丽，了不起又悲痛的时间。比尔太了解它带来的痛苦，懂得它既可以是朋友也可以变成敌人。对于Doctor，它并非二者之一——同他旅行，比尔也学会了他的视角——时间是一位旅伴。

再说说宇宙，正包裹她们的无尽宇宙，它推压空间站的壁垒，恫吓着要吞噬她们。它那么骇人，比尔记得，洞悉这一点的时候Doctor第三次或第四次领他们飞去看星云，或超新星，也许是黑洞（美杜莎瀑布，他那回指明了它的称呼，但她没听见——她只剩下目瞪口呆了）。他曾坐到塔迪斯的边缘，双腿荡进深空，她正是从那儿领略到：越过塔迪斯瘦削的外壁，以及Doctor予人慰藉的存在，外界并无一物。宇宙兀自行进，永恒不停歇，触及不到终点，除非光明与黑暗全部终止。孤独的他们，朝如此严酷的虚无尖叫，想起这个比尔当下就能叫出来。她曾留在那儿，驻足于塔迪斯门口，望向这片所谓的瀑布，忘记了呼吸。Doctor也在那里，当然了，他 _总在_ 那里。他抓住她的手，帮她抵着门坐好，握紧她的手掌，轻声诉说。温柔地笑着，安抚着她。自然，那会儿他的话未能入耳，比尔仍在适应环绕他们的虚空，但她明白那些言辞充满善意。

他那么善良。毕竟，他为她展示了一整个宇宙，还不计报酬。带她进入他的魔法盒子，前往魔幻的远方世界，咆哮、怒吼，仿佛他的生命以此维系。他那样挥舞双手，有时候她 **真** 以为他是个魔术师，更别提那个荒唐的起子。他救人于水火。就在他向她展示的广大宇宙间，他也拯救过比尔，太多次了，根本数不清。他总在解释世事并非总是善良的，好的或公平的。宇宙仅仅是宇宙，他仅仅是Doctor，而她仅仅是比尔.波茨。他解释的时候总笑着，既非给予迷路行人的浅笑，亦非掷向那些即将狠吃一记他的狂怒的家伙的审判之笑，而是一个和善的笑容。一个快乐的笑，就好像他有了目的，即为扑通一声跌进这个广袤无垠、充满恶意的宇宙的比尔解读该如何游走其间。

她知道他热爱那样的生活。瞧瞧这儿的克拉拉，证明他的幸福的又一个典例，比尔点头示意。她该如何不这样作答？Doctor是位旅行者，冒险家，助人者。看起来，宇宙的故事由他作为礼物赠予，送予一位又一位旅伴，而这也增添了他的幸福：通过他人的眼睛观看宇宙。向他们阐释一切，这是自然的，但重中之重是观察宇宙自他们手指下方生长，遥望他们从中营造的美景，他们挥洒于时间画布上的色彩。从不被遗忘，绝不会被忘却——比尔笃信这一点。

“是的。”她总算吐出几个字，嗓子眼像被什么堵住了。比尔思维的加速运转仿佛也由克拉拉经受，有如她难以摆脱的飓风忽然贯入大脑。上帝啊，她那么思念他。“他很快乐。我让他快乐。他也使我快乐。”

克拉拉的双手紧抓住胸口。比尔能感受到她的释然，以及她本人因他的博学而生的快意，还有由于得知Doctor至今仍在帮忙，克拉拉心生的暖意。无论他从前、如今身处何处，他浪迹时空……赤子之心却永远不变。

是啊，她怎可能忘记？宇宙的善意，他也就此教导过她，以及所有等待被发掘的奇迹。艺术，自然，人民，地点。它们全部奇妙之至——他总保持着脸上大大的露齿笑，点亮他们共同置身的房间。借由这些Doctor给她的馈赠，她牢记住他。

接着，他们从任思维驰骋的宇宙降落，那耀眼的大笑便开始缓慢褪去。回到地球后，她会说点什么，而他会责备她心胸过于狭窄。再然后他叹息，郑重地讲道：

>  “万物皆终结，比尔。这就是关于美丽之物的悲伤事实。它们时而以悲剧告终，诚然，但有时结局也很美。就拿恒星的死亡举例，一处超新星，其明亮程度绝无任何活物能与之匹配。及至消亡依然那么壮观。结局可以是美丽的，你应当永远记住这一点，可它不一定总是悲伤的。结局可以意味着……改变，移动，从A点到B点。好的改变。坏的改变。依然不意味着结局会悲伤。美好的事物行将消逝……自然，它可以变得悲伤却不一定非这么发展。宇宙中的其他一切都如此难过，所以我们才让最终那件明确无疑的事难过起来。就好像我们对悲伤上瘾了，结果突然间它就变成默认的情感，仅仅因为事情走到了头。不，比尔，我们当为故事结束而高兴，因为我们总算来到了我们本应抵达之处，最后的一关。我们成功了，我们走了这么远，我们应当庆贺。而非难过。毕竟万事皆终结，没错，有时候太快有时候太慢但总归要结束。即便是那些美丽的人和事。所以别难过，比尔，请答应我你不会难过。”

“我很抱歉。”她哽咽道，不清楚这声呼出的道歉究竟说给克拉拉还是Doctor。如今，要面对这个女人，把她心知对方应得的消息告知，悲伤袭上她的心头。 

克拉拉眼泛热泪，却仍向前倾身，聆听着。比尔重重地咽下唾液。

“他很快乐，我保证，克拉拉。他那么高兴。”起初她语速极快，字眼在嗓子里窜来窜去。“但那结束了。如同其他一切。他……他……”希瑟捏了捏她的手掌，鼓励她说下去。“……他死了，克拉拉。他也结束了。”唉，她如此努力地尝试牢记上述他与她分享的话语，却仍 _那么_ 想他。希瑟是位佳人，比尔爱她，但她明白她的一部分已随Doctor一道消弭于那一天。她留下的眼泪，她愿永世为他预留的思念，将漂浮于他的飞船，在他余下的日子里同他作伴。直到终结真的降临。

“他死了。”克拉拉重复道，喉咙里的石头不比眼中的泪光厚重。她和Ashildr对视片刻，继续这一话题：“他改变了吗？”

比尔吸吸鼻子，目光对上克拉拉同样湿润的双眼。“不，他就这么……走了。我们输了一场战争，他为此付出代价。我也……死了，但希瑟拯救了我。”

而今Ashildr倒面带笑意。“我就说嘛，我认得你的眼神。”她笃定地告诉希瑟，此举令比尔胸中的情感又激剧几分。

她像极了Doctor，恒久的智慧，让人安心的洞察秋毫的眼神——不过此刻却只令她不舒坦。她无比想念Doctor，要花很大工夫来处理……克拉拉也是如此这一认知。而得知大千世界中还有其他人同她一般，生命中迎来过Doctor的意义则更为重大。

“你要知道。”克拉拉缓慢、仔细地开口。她的一只手蹭过桌面伸向比尔，她毫不犹豫地抓住。“他并未离开，可懂？”Ashildr眼中的智慧清晰地复现于克拉拉的声音，以及比尔再次和她对视时她的笑容当中。她攥住她的手。“他是时间领主。而非人类，不同于曾经的你我。他会重生——不会真的死亡，只不过会在身体更新的同时换张脸。”

比尔当机了一会儿。她在脑海中重播他的最终演讲，配以Doctor肃穆的神情，他仿佛通晓口中所言的全部深意。当然，他当然了解关于终结的一切，如果他曾离世——为重生，为改变。

“他……他没死？”

克拉拉报以温暖一笑。“没错。不过是改变了而已。”她又握了握比尔的手，再开口时决意坚持迎接她的盯视，“无论如何，至于他放弃后又重生的生命，他为了帮助你们，拯救你们，为你们复仇而牺牲它的时候明白自己正做什么。不管目的为何，他都全心全力地付出。我知道他会这样，你让他快乐的时候尤甚。”

这么一来比尔再也忍不住，啜泣起来，身处宇宙当间一处外星食堂，距离地球好几个纪元。距她离开Doctor之处好几个纪元，而他并未死去，他漂浮于深空，开启新的生活，只是没有她陪伴。Doctor _当然_ 理解终结并不是悲伤的，它无非是新故事的起始，而非一以贯之的悲伤——只不过和先前有些不同。它鲜活。它美丽，如果他们尽力去想去做。

此情此景，希瑟自然会抱住她，在她释放这些情绪的同时用手指为她梳理头发。她在脑海中仔细梳理Doctor的话，掘出它们全新的含义，她终于完全醒悟了：他所有奉献的爱，他同比尔共享的冒险，他为她献出的生命——这全都是因为 _他_ 懂得幸福的价值，生命的价值。至于终结，再没有人比他明白终结、改变和前进意味着什么。

比尔也不得不继续前行。克拉拉也这么做了。尽管显然地，她为得知好友的近况而感怀，此时此地却和女友Ashildr携手，来到外星空间站开了家薯条店。她的结局，无论快乐或悲伤，都曾是美丽的。她已经向前看了。

她最后抽了抽鼻子，重整起精神，揉了揉肿胀的眼皮。她从希瑟的肩膀上抬起头时克拉拉还坐在原地，但Ashildr不见了，同样消失的还有一盘吃完的薯条。她的微笑抚慰人心，棕色的大眼睛里一丝评头置足的闪光也没有。

“没事啦？”她简短地问。

“没事了。”比尔肯定道，也带着笑容。“抱歉，”紧随一次深呼吸，她道歉，“事情……已大不相同。我是指旅行时没他作伴。把他留在那儿。而发生过的那些事，又实在……”比尔看了一眼希瑟，她温暖、安抚人心地紧贴着她，她何德何能会遇上这个姑娘。多了不起，多么神奇，她多么爱她。“……太多了。但我正在此处，Doctor则身处他乡。我们之间已告一段落。这是……可以接受的。”

骄傲闪烁于克拉拉的双眸。“这是可以接受的。”她肯定道，“因为你还会再次见到他，终有一日，毋庸置疑。那将是你思绪里排在最后面的一件事——紧接着那个蠢男人就又晃进你的生活，和你打招呼，一切就变得妙不可言。开始新的生活向来妙不可言。不过看清你从何处来也可以如此。我相信对你来说那会同样美好。”

比尔意识到，克拉拉正在谈论 _她_ 。她也是Doctor的旅伴。她只希望他快乐，无其他所求。比尔为这一切心痛，真的。她坚信当他们分离，悲伤满溢，克拉拉也同样难过。

“但愿吧。”比尔呼一口气。

此刻她的笑容依旧。她们正面对面坐着，炉火在身边哔剥作响。Doctor穿行于她们中间，咄咄逼人讲个不停，谈一次在无名星球上的历险，那儿有她们尚未探及的未知美丽。

“那么，谢谢你。”克拉拉继续道，这时炉火熄灭了，Doctor也隐身于黑暗，“为你对我的馈赠。在此见到另一张人类的面孔意义重大，没错，但得知你的来处对我而言是那么，那么如逢珍宝。我会珍重这次会面，相信我。Ashildr也会。你们……以我们绝不会忘记的方式触碰了我们。再次听到他的消息，知道你曾让他快乐就是这么让人开心。”

 “我还会这么做。”比尔保证道，她有了更多的力量，紧攥住希瑟的手掌。“向任何有需要的人告知。他们理应知道。有多少生命由他触碰。他那么快乐，而且……安全。生龙活虎。不断改变。并不悲伤。”

“从不悲伤。”克拉拉同意道，话题就此落定，比尔也释怀地缓缓吐息。她靠在希瑟身侧，心满意足，精疲力竭，准备好到真的篝火跟前睡上一小觉了。

她们道别时获得了一个抱抱和一大把路上吃的薯条，克拉拉还提供了故土的住址，说不定她们用得上。是用通灵卡片写的，希瑟皱着眉指出这一点，Ashildr则露出Doctor式的得意大笑，向她们致意，消失在小餐厅的后厨。

“旅途顺利。”克拉拉祝福她们，几人的手掌扣合在一起。她最后狠狠地握了一把，松开手。

“旅途 _美丽_ 。”比尔声明。

当她们掉转头离开，当她们二人再一次于群星中失去踪迹，当她蜷在Ashildr身旁熟睡，当未来来临，克拉拉面露微笑。本地人发现薯条店继续运作了几个月，却在某一晚突然消失，保安当时听见从店中传出激动的呐喊——关于美杜莎瀑布，以及协助一位老友。

没人再听说过她们，卖薯条的女人们——也没人听说过向倒入雪中的Doctor告别的第二位塔迪斯，那是一次无声的远行，为了一个朋友的美好结局，这样一来他不会真的独自一人。

_晚安，我的聪明男孩儿 **。**_

这声音朝着寂静低语，因此他依然独自承受一切，尖叫声穿入滤出云团的雪片。她最后好好看了一眼这张超凡的面孔， 同时Ashildr特别提醒她，他绝非真的独自一人。她们离开时她轻合双眼——另一边，比尔.波茨做了同样的事，当他滑入长夜，她放开他的手掌。

_记住我们。_


End file.
